fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Fusion
Ultraman Fusion is the younger brother of Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Card. As such, he also uses trading cards to transform into a fusion of two or more Ultras in order to fight the evil Jugurus Jeggler and the Mage (Not Maga or Mega) Kaiju. Appearance In all of his forms, Ultrman Fusion looks exactly like Ultraman Orb because rezuns. History Ultraman Fusion came to defend Earth because his brothers were busy filming their new movies. While on Earth he gradually built up a collection of fusion cards to create new forms for himself. Fusion enjoys messing with the various combinations in order to see what new forms he would get. He also met his evil enemy Jugurus Jeggler, who is on a mission to awaken the Super evil emperor devil monsters. Abilities * Depends on form. Forms Forms stolen from Orb Fusion has all the same forms as Orb. The only difference is that his Origin form is called Fusion Origin and looks like Orb Origin The First, but still has the Orb Caliber. Forms made by me Thunder Breastar Redeemed. : Activation Announcement:"Zoffy! Belial! Let's make up for our pasts!" :: Transformation Announcement: "Fusion Up!: Thunder Breastar Redeemed!" :: Pre-battle catchphrase: "I use the power of light to make up for a history of darkness!" :: A fusion of Zoffy and Ultraman Belial (Early Style). :: Element: Light. :: This fusion was made because: ::* Both have done evil stuff in the past. ::* The idea of a version of Thunder Breastar with Early Belial sounds awesome. Techniques ::* Same as Thunder Breastar, but not as destructive or evil and all that. ::* ULTRA TWINKLE WAY Special Guillotine Slugger Dynamite : Activation announcement: "Ultraman! Ace! Seven! Taro! Help me defeat your enemies from the past!" :: Transformation Announcement: "Fusion Up!: Specium Guillotine Slugger Dynamite!" A fusion of Ultraman, Ultraman Ace, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Taro. This form combats and counteracts EX Tyrant III, one of Jaggler's fusion Kaiju. Element: Light. This fusion was made because: * To combat EX Tyrant III * su OP * all of them are Showa Ultras Techniques * Specium Storium Mellatium Wide Ray/Shot: This forms main attack * Ultra Slash: Double the strength of the normal version of this attack * Eye Slugger * Slugger Slash: Combination of Ultra Slash and Eye Slugger * Slugger Guillotine * Ultra Guillotine (stronger than normal) * Wide Dynatime (Ultra Dynamite but with a longer range and some Wide Shot energies) * Flight * Standard Ultra Powers * Mettalium Erenium Shot * Color Timer Dynamite Shot Solgent Dynamite : Activation announcement: "Dyna! Taro! I'm borrowing the power of your lights!" : Transformation Announcement: "Fusion Up!: Solgent Dynamite! : : pre-battle catchphrase: "I use the strength of light to fight the darkness!" : A fusion of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Dyna. Element: Light This fusion was made because: * It would be cool. Techniques * Storium Solgent Ray * Basic Ultra Powers * Dynamite Bomber * Type Change * Garnate Dynamite * Storium Revolium Wave Photon Luna Knight. A fusion of Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Agul, and Ultraman Hikari. * Activation Announcement: "Agul! Cosmos! Hikari! Let's show them the power of blue!" Transformation Announcement"Fusion Up! Photon Luna Knight!" Pre-battle catchphrase: "blah blah light blah blah darkness. You get the point by now." Element: light Abilities: -Knight Brace and all of it's powers -Tsurugi armour -Agul Knight Saber -Photon Moon Rect -Luna extract -Photon Knight Beam. I made this because: -They are all blue -Two of them have swords Specium Breastar. A fusion of Ultraman and Zoffy. Reasons: -They appeared in the same series -surprised no one thought of this before. "Ultraman! Zoffy! Bring me some light all way from 1966!" "Fusion Up! Specium Brestar!" "I use light of 50 years prior to combat the darkness of today!" Abilities: -M78 Specium Ray -Ultra Slash -Flight -Travel Sphere -ULTRA TWINKLE WAY -Standard Ultra powers -Ultra Shower -Ultra Rings -Ultra Barrier Element: Light (so so original), water. Ginga Victory Knight A fusion of Ultraman Gina Victory and Victory Knight, though uses the Ginga, Victory, and Hikari cards. Activation Announcement: "Ginga! Victory! Hikari! I'm surprised TsuPro never thought of this!" Transformation Announcement:"Fusion Up! Ginga Victory Knight" Pre-battle catchphrase: "I should be in Fusion Fighters" Element: Trinity (is that an element? idk) Tab Color: Light Blue. Since he's a trinity fusion the text is multiple colors. Red for Ginga, Black for Victory, and Silver for Knight Abilities: -Ginga Knight Victorium Breaker -Ultrans -Ginga Victory Knight Thunderbolt -Knight Victorium Cross Shoot -Darkness Sealing Fireball -Hyper Zetton-Shepardon Saber -Revive -Knight Timbre (cauze why not) Pheinox Infinity. Fusion of Mebius Infinity and Mebius Phenoix Brave Activation Announcement:"Ultraman! Seven! Jack! Ace! Taro! Zoffy! Mebius! Hikari! Give me the heat and light of the sun itself!" transformation announcement:"Fusion Up! Pheinox Infinity!" Pre-battle catchphrase: "The light of infinity and the heat of the phenoix will guide me through any darkness!" Element: Infinity Abilities: -Mebium Knight Infinity Shoot -Ace Mebium Knight Blade -etc etc all the other combo attacks. Reason: -It's awesome -Both fusions use Mebius Specium Specium A fusion of Ultraman (Hayata) and Ultraman (Shinjiro) This form's element is Light Activation Announcement:"Ultraman! uhh....Ultraman! Give me the power of father and son!" Transformation Announcement:"Fusion Up! Specium Specium!" pre-battle catchphrase: "So am I like, part Iron Man suit now?" Abilities: -Same as Ultraman -The arm blade thingys on the Ultra suits arms -Specium Specium Ray. Flaming Might. A fusion of Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Taro, Glenfire, Ultraman Leo, and Astra Element: Fire Activation Announcement: "Mebius! Taro! Glenfire! Leo! Astra! Now we can really bring on the heat!" transformation announcement:"Fusion Up! Flaming Might!" pre-battle catchphrase: "The heat of my light will burn any darkness!" Reason: -They all have fire based attacks -Reworked from another user's submition. Abilities: -Stobium Fire Dynamite -Dynamite Kick -Stobium Fire Shoot -Quadruple Flasher -Stobium Fire Burst Red Justice A fusion of Redman and Ultraman Justice Activation Announcement:"Redman! Justice! Let's stop the enemy, no matter the cost!" Transformation Announcement:"Fusion Up! Red Justice!" Pre-battle catchphrase: "I will stop you. And It doesn't matter who or what is destroyed in the process" Reason: -Both had complete disregard for inoccent lives. In Justice's case, humans, in Redman's case, Kaiju. -Both are anti-heroes Element: Light cuz i'm lazy Abilities: -Arrow Smash -Victorum Thunder Ray. Wow -Red Knife -Cloning Kaiju Fusions Reionyx Beast A fusion of Gomora, Litra, and Eeleking * Abilities/body features: -Horn -Eleking's ears mixed with those things on the side of Gomora's head. -Wings -Fire Balls -Electric Osslitory ray -Mix of Eelking and Gomora's tails -Electric Wave Disc -Flight -Fire/Reionyx burst form. Reasons: -All three were used by Rei -I thought it would be cool Forms submitted by the users of this wiki. TBA Rules for submitting forms * Forms '''MUST '''include the following: ** Name. Duh. ** Activation Annoucnment. If I like your form I'll make one up ** Transformation Annoucnement. Optional ** Pre-battle catchphrase. If I like your form I'll make one up. ** List the Ultras/Kaiju involved ** Fusions must include TsuPro characters. Kaiju and Ultras on this wiki are allowed. ** Abilities/techniques. Optional ** Element. ** All fusions using dark Ultras will be added to the Jugurus Jeggler when it is created, and I would prefer you submit fusions there. Most Kaiju fusions will be used as their own character and a monster of the week for Fusion to fight. ** Do not bug me about your form getting added. ** Kaiju fusions must include good or neutral Kaiju. ** Storyline about how the form was obtained. Optional. ** Other heroes or beings similar to Ultras are allowed. For example, Redman,Mirror Knight, etc. Gallery of forms. Ultraman_Orb.png|Special Zeppelin form (fusion of Ultraman and Tiga) 2f48b619f033dcc6884a6f2d673c3daf4dbaf0b7.png|Burn mite form. (fusion of Mebius and Taro) orb-03.jpg|Hurricane Slash form (fusion of Zero and Jack) Thunder_Stream.png|Thunder Stream (Fusion of Belial and Agul) Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar_render_1.png|Thunder Breastar (fusion of Zoffy and Belial) ultraman_orb_mebius_ginga_by_wallpapperultra16-db164l8.png|Medium Especially (Fusion of Mebius and Ginga) Thunder Breastar redeemed v2.png|Thunder Breastar Redeemed (fusion of Early Belial and Zoffy) Knight_Liquidator.png|Knight Liquidator (fusion of Hikari and Agul) Trivia * Although this will be apparent to any veteran Ultra Fan, this character is based on Ultraman Card over on Ultra-Fan wiki. * He is also an obvious parody of Ultraman Orb. * Ultraman Fusion is the first fan submission page on this wiki. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Fan submission pages Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Variants on existing Kaiju